youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Glamour
Glamour is an American online women's magazine published by Condé Nast Publications. Founded in 1939 and first published in April 1939 in the United States, it was originally called Glamour of Hollywood. History In August 1943, the magazine changed its name to Glamour, with the subtitle for the girl with the job. The magazine is published in a larger format than many of its contemporaries. On January 8, 2018, it was announced that Samantha Barry, previously the Head of Social Media and Emerging Media at CNN, would be the new Editor-in-Chief of Glamour. It targets women 18–49 (with the median age of 33.5) and reaches a subscription audience of 1,411,061 readers in the United States. Its circulation on newsstands is 986,447, making the total average paid circulation 2,397,508. Glamour was the first women's magazine to feature an African-American covergirl when it included Katiti Kironde on the cover of its college issue in August 1968. Since 1980, the magazine has held an annual "Women of the Year" awards ceremony. In November 2018, Glamour announced that its print edition would cease with its January 2019 issue to focus on its digital presence. Glamour Top College Women Awards Each year for the last 56 years, the magazine has been selecting a top ten list of outstanding college women across the country. Originally, the list was composed of the best-dressed college juniors in America but was changed for more substance with categories such as academic achievement, community service, and career goals as leading criteria. Hundreds of college juniors apply each year. Past winners, finalists include; Martha Stewart, Diane Sawyer, Swati Mia Saini, Nancy Amanda Redd, 2003 Miss Virginia (MAO) and author of Body Drama, and Tamira A. Cole, Miss Black Kentucky USA 2009 and author of HUSH, actress Sheryl Lee Ralph and novelists Curtis Sittenfeld, Kate White, Janice Kaplan, Olympian Allison Schmitt, and Jean Hanff Korelitz. Glamour Woman of the Year Awards Each autumn, the magazine organizes the “Glamour Woman of the Year Awards” which recognizes women in the public eye. In 2007, Lorena Ochoa won a Woman of the Year award. In 2008 the award was granted to two Yemenis: 10-year-old divorcee Nujood Ali, and the lawyer who took on her case. Nujood's courage was praised by prominent attendees, including Hillary Clinton and Condoleezza Rice. The 2010 Glamour Woman of the Year was Cher and the 2016 Glamour Woman of the Year was Zendaya. International editions Glamour launched in the UK in April 2001, where it pioneered the “handbag size” format, with the tagline "fits in your life as well as your handbag". Each September, the magazine holds “National Glamour Week”. Consequently, the magazine features extra coupons (e.g. redeemable at fashion or beauty outlets) and competitions. Since its launch, the magazine has been edited by Jo Elvin, with Michelle Pamment serving as acting editor briefly in 2005. In June 2009, to celebrate Glamour's 8th birthday in the UK, Glamour.com have made a gallery of every cover since launch. In October 2017, it was announced that publication of the monthly UK edition is to end at the end of 2017. Henceforward, the UK version will be a twice-yearly publication. On January 8, 2018, it was announced Samantha Barry, former head of Social Media and Emerging Media at CNN would be the new Editor in Chief of Glamour, and officially started on January 15, 2018. The Italian edition of Glamour was launched in December 1976, under the title Lei (She). It was not until 1992, when the magazine was officially renamed Glamour, like its U.S. counterpart. The Russian edition was established in 2004 and it is published monthly in the country. The South African edition launched in April 2004, is published monthly and is, since its inception, edited by Pnina Fenster. Glamour is also published in Germany (2001-), Spain (2002-), Mexico, Poland (2003-), Hungary (2004-), France (2005-), Russia (2005-), Sweden (2006-), Brazil (2012-), Turkey (2016-), Greece, Israel, the Netherlands, Romania and Bulgaria. Additionally, there is a third Spanish edition, which is published in the Spanish-speaking countries of Latin America. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers